Dix années après
by Camina
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione... Que sont ils devenus dix années après la victoire finale ? Maniaque du boulot, père de famille ou fêtard invétéré, la vie les a séparés mais le destin semble vouloir les réunir. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ?


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici…. Tatatatam… Ma deuxième fics !**

**Désolée pour ceux qui ont lu les Maraudeurs Maraudants, mais disons que j'avais envie d'essayer autre chose. Cependant, la suite avance bien et je ne désespère pas de la publier bientôt !**

**Je sais le style est un peu différent mais j'avais vraiment envie de montrer le post Poudlard d'un point de vue un peu plus joyeux que dans la plupart des fics d'anticipation que j'ai lues.**

**Donc roulement de tambour !**

**Mais tout d'abord disclaimers : rien de tout cela ne m'appartient (ce qui est bien dommae ma foi !)…**

**Résumé : Harry, Ron et Hermione ont quitté Poudlard depuis dix ans et se retrouvent pour commémorer leurs ASPICS et parler du bon vieux temps…**

**Evidemment ils ont grandi et changé. Après je donne une vision sans doute un peu gentille mais bon j'étais de bonne humeur quand j'ai écrit ce truc.**

**Rating : je mets un T hésitant car ça risque d'être un peu plus 'violent' ensuite, mais bon, rien de méchant dans cette fic (attendez la prochaine ;).**

**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Introduction :_ Préparation psychologique_**

Harry tentait nerveusement de se coiffer. C'était décider, il allait apprendre le sort de Lissempli dès le lendemain. Il se sentait nerveux, trèèèèès nerveux même. Ses mains tremblaient tout en essayant d'aplatir le plus possible ses mèches rebelles. Son peigne lui échappa des main et il laissa échapper un 'Merde' retentissant. Lançant un regard inquiet vers la porte, il le ramassa et reprit son ouvrage.

« Arrêtes avec ce peigne, tu va finir par devenir chauve ! » Glissa une voix par l'ouverture de la porte de la salle de bain.

« Merci du conseil _chérie_. » Répondit Harry en tentant à nouveau d'écraser ses épis et d'indiquer au restant de ses cheveux la direction à suivre.

« Dépêches-toi donc on va finir par être en retard ! » Reprit Ginny en entrant dans la salle de bain. « Et arrêtes avec ce peigne ! »

Elle s'approcha de son mari et tapota légèrement sur sa tignasse avec sa baguette. Aussitôt les cheveux d'Harry se mirent en ordre sans broncher. Ginny vérifia sommairement son maquillage dans la glace sans remarquer la grimace d'Harry :

« Chaque année c'est la même chose ! A croire que tu ne veux vraiment pas retourner à Poudlard ! »

« Si tu savais à quel point… » Commença Harry.

« James ! Melany ! Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? » Cria Ginny en sortant de la pièce, non sans avoir déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son mari.

Harry soupira avant de suivre son épouse d'un pas lourd. Si elle savait à quel point…

oOoOoOoOo

« Hermy chérie, dépêches-toi voyons, on est en retard ! »

Hermione déboula en bas des escaliers avec un air revêche plaqué sur le visage :

« Je te préviens que si tu m'appelle une seule fois _Hermy chérie_ de la soirée je te transforme en Veracrasse. »

« Hou, j'ai très peur Hermy chérie… »

Susurra Neville en passant son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou mais elle se dégagea sans ménagement :

« Arrêtes… on est en retard comme tu l'a si bien dit. »

« Oui mais là on aurait une bonne raison pour être en retard. » Murmura-t-il en rapprochant dangereusement sa bouche de son oreille.

Elle eut un sourire et l'embrassa doucement, prenant sa tête entre ses mains avec amour. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques instants :

« La suite sera pour plus tard… » Glissa-t-elle avant de transplaner en souriant.

« Hermy… » Répondit Neville avant de disparaître à son tour.

oOoOoOoOo

Ron avala une dernière rasade de whisky Purfeu avec une grimace. Bon, ce n'était qu'une question d'heures de toutes façons, non ? Il allait entrer dans cette salle, saluer rapidement tout le monde et filer directement se coller au buffet. Ensuite il passerait tranquillement la soirée à picoler avant de sortir discrètement par la petite porte. A moins qu'il entre, salue et ressorte aussitôt par la petite porte ? Personne ne remarquerait son départ de toute façon, non ?

D'une main un peu tremblante, le jeune homme referma sa bouteille de whisky avant de jeter un œil de l'autre côté du buisson derrière lequel il s'était caché. Les invités continuaient à arriver avec régularité, remontant le chemin qui menait au château d'un pas tranquille. Des rires se faisaient entendre ainsi que des exclamations joyeuses : 'Oh Truc, ça faisait si longtemps !'. Une silhouette familière le força à replonger derrière son buisson avec une grâce quelque peu tremblotante.

_/ Allez, une dernière petite gorgée pour la route_ / Pensa-t-il en inspirant profondément.

Un bruit se fit entendre, venant des arbres derrière lui. Il arrêta sa main à mi chemin de sa bouteille. Un gloussement suivit par un bruit de branches cassées. Il sortit sa bouteille. Puis un petit cri suivit de 'nononon pas ici voyons !' fusa, une voix d'homme lui succéda en murmurant quelque chose et d'un nouveau gloussement. Finalement, il vit surgir Hermione talonnée de près par son petit-ami du moment, Neville Londubat :

« Je t'avais dit que ce raccourcit ne nous ferait pas gagner de temps Hermy chérie ! »

« Neville ! »

Hermione gloussa en tentant de remettre en place les mèches de son chignon. Son rire fut stoppé lorsqu'elle aperçut qu'ils n'étaient plus seul. Ron vit nettement son visage se figer dans une expression de surprise, puis de colère. Mais il était un peu trop éméché pour prêter davantage attention à ce genre de détail.

« Ron ! »

« _Hermy chérie_ ! »

Ron avait répondu d'un ton parfaitement neutre,cachant sa bouteille à l'intérieur de sa cape.

« Et merde ! » Laissa tomber Neville en observant ses deux anciens camarades.

* * *

**Alors ? Ca vous a plut ? Oui je sais ce chapitre est très court, mais c'est plus une introduction qu'un chapitre à part entière. La suite arrivera donc trèèèèèès bientôt, enfin dès que j'aurai fini de l'écrire quoi ;).**

**En attendant vous pouvez me laisser une tite review pour me donner votre avis, que ce soit bon ou mauvais, du moment que ça peut m'aider à m'améliorer !**

**A la prochaine alors !**


End file.
